Revenge Trilogy Book 3: Healing Process
by WelshCanuck
Summary: With the death of their sister Phoebe, Prue and Piper now must learn to cope without her. But can they keep saving innocents when they are lost themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the Property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.**

* * *

The fire crackled in the fireplace as the cool spring air started through the Manor.

"Oh I hate this time of year." She said as she handed her sister her mug of hot chocolate.

"She always loved it." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I always thought summer was her favorite. Till that one time she told me she likedthe start of spring. It was still chilly, like now, but everything was starting to come through the ground blooming.

"I think deep down she liked all seasons." She said as she starred into the orange flames of the fire.

"Yeah." She agreed as a memory flashed through her mind. Bringing a slight smile to her face.

They sat in silence neither one saying anything. Each focusing on what they had lost.

"I was going to take the boxes down to the shelter today." She said quietly as she looked into the fire.

They had both put it off knowing it was just another way of letting go. Something neither of them was ready for.

She looked at her sister not really certain of what she should say. It was something she had meant to do for months now, but hadn't gotten to it. She couldn't. "I was going to. Sorry." She finally said.

"It's ok." She said getting up making her way to the kitchen.

She watched as her sister went to the kitchen. How had they even gotten through the last few months? Everything was still just a blur. One day she was there laughing and smiling her radiant smile, and the next she was gone. Taken from them. Torn away like an animal rips the flesh from its kill.

"How could you let this happen?" she asked them out loud as she lifted her head to the ceiling. "You could have saved her. But you let her die. You let the Charmed Ones die." She spoke now in anger as her tears welled in her eyes. "You let me die." She said quietly

She stood just inside the doorway and watched and listened to her sister. They had both taken her death hard, and were still reeling from the loss. Would the pain ever truly go away?

She walked in the room, "Hey. You ok?"

She looked up at her sister. Ok. Would she ever be ok? A part of her heart was missing. A part she would never get back. "I will. Maybe." She looked back to the fire. "It just hurts still you know?" she replied back, as she wiped away the tear running down her face

She sat down beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "I know. I miss her too. But she would want us to go on. To keep up the fight."

"How can we with out her? Without her we aren't the Charmed Ones anymore."

"No. But we are still witches. Witches that fight evil."

She didn't say anything else she just stayed in the warm embrace of her sister.

"You want to come with me? With the boxes." She knew it was a risky question to ask her. It would only bring up more memories.

"I don't think I can. Sorry."

"Its ok." She said hugging tight before getting up. "I'll drop them off on my way home from work." She bent down and kissed her sister on the top of the head, "Love you."

"Love you too." she answered back.

* * *

"The powers are shifting."

"We should have helped them."

"It was not something we could control."

"But we are helpless without the full power of the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, but what is done is done."

"What if Shax?" he started to say.

"The other two will have to deal with him on their own."

"They are not strong enough. And if we lose them, all will be lost. The Source will take over, and mankind will be under the rule of evil."

He didn't even move. He knew what he spoke was true. But he also knew something else was brewing. He didn't know what it was but he could feel its power inside him. Something growing.

"All is not lost."

The others looked at him knowing he spoke of wisdom. He should he had been doing this for thousands of years himself, the most senior of them all. But they still did not understand why even he could not prevent her death.

"I am getting to old for this." He spoke more to himself then the others. Though they understood his meaning and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

She pulled her car against the curb and looked up at the building beside her. She saw Pastor Williams talking to a group of women from the church. She waved at him from the distance, as she got out of the car.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. How you doing?"

"Ok. We both have our days. You know." She said with a slightly pained expression.

"Yeah."

Pastor William's reached down and gave her a warm hug. "I've known you three all your lives. Anything I can do. You call me."

"Thanx. I let her know." She pulled back from the hug, "I gotta go. I'll see you." She made her way back to her car. Forgetting all about the boxes in the back that she was going to drop off. She realized that like her sister, she wasn't ready to let go either.

* * *

He watched through his window to the world above. He knew it was time to strike. They were still grieving their lose. Without her they would be easy prey for even the weakest of his demons.

Summoning a demon he held his gaze. "Kill them both." He ordered as the demon quickly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"It has started."

"Yes. But it is to late to stop it."

"They are not ready."

"We must. Or all will be lost."

"They are still grieving."

"It most be done."

"Is she ready?"

The all stopped and looked at the one who had asked. It was the wise one. He had poised the question they were all thinking. But none knew how to answer it, or they didn't want to. For most knew she was not.

"We have to take the chance she is."

"They won't like that we kept this from them."

"It is not for them to decide."

"They watched over them all."

"It does not matter. What was done was decided long before the Charmed line was started."

They all cast glances around not really sure if they were doing the right thing. But realized they had no other choice.

"Let it be done then." He finally said, before he got up and left the room. Not knowing himself what chain of events they had just set in motion.

* * *

He stood in the shadows. He knew what he had to do. But it had to look like an accident. He had friends to watch his back incase anything unexpected happened. He waited for just the right person. Then he saw her. She was perfect. Was there such a thing as the perfect innocent? The perfect human? All he cared about was to get to his true target. The death of the remaining Charmed Ones.

* * *

Leo orbed in the Manor not really sure what was going on. All he knew is that there was an innocent in trouble and the sisters needed to get to her before they did. 

He saw them on the couch, one resting against the other. Even now after months of grieving he could still see the loss on their faces. A loss he knew would never be filled again. "We need your help." Was all he could say.

They both looked up and from the look on his face they knew it was serious.

"What is it?"

"All they told me was that there has been a string of murders downtown, near the docks."

"Yeah Darryl told us about that and to be careful."

"Yeah, but what Darryl doesn't know, is that it very well could be demonically related."

"I thought they were just vagrants. Not that that makes it any less meaning." Prue looked up at Leo hoping with everything she didn't have to fight a demon, not now, not without her sister

"Some are, most are actually. But there has also been witches and future Whitelighters in the mix. They think they are using the other murders as cover up. So that we wouldn't be alerted."

--- ----

She stood and grabbed her coat looking back at her sister. "Should we check the book first?"

"There isn't time." Leo explained, "They are killing an innocent every night. If we miss them now we can always look in the book tomorrow. Come on, we haven't much time." He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet before taking them both in his grasp and orbed out.

They quickly took the defensive stance as they re-materialized in the alley.

"Ok why does this shit always happen in a dark alley. Don't people know bad thing happen to them in dark alleys?"

"Guess not all of the people do." Leo said as he made his way cautiously down the alleyway.

They each took careful steps before scanning their surroundings.

"Why don't we spread out. Leo you go down there and we'll go this way. If you see anything orb out and get us."

Leo watched as they moved down the alley with trained practice. They may have lost their sister but their will to survive and fight evil was still inside them. He just hoped that was enough.

He made his way towards the back of the alley when suddenly everything went black as he felt the hard hit to the back of his head.

--- ----

"I don't like this." She said quietly as she took hold of her sisters' arm

"Neither do I. But what choice do we have?" she answered as she took another step forward, but she did something wasn't right. Looking at her sister she could tell something was wrong.

"What?"

"I'm not sure. It just feels wrong somehow. Like."

She looked around her and felt the same thing. Like an icy chill. "Like a trap." She agreed as she cast her eyes around them.

He had watched them make their way down the alley. This was too easy.

They both spun around and saw him. His scaly brownish skin looked like it was flaking off his face. The claws on his hands flexed, feeling the energy that was inside him.

"Hello witches. You look to be one short. Or is that something we just don't discuss. The _dead_ sister." he taunted them like a dog with a bone.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Piper felt an anger at his carefree attitude at Phoebes death

"What we have all wanted for the past three years, your deaths." He laughed. But as suddenly as he stopped laughing his hand seemed to reach to and grab one of them. Pulling her towards him in his deathly grip.

Before either of them could react he had ripped her from her grasp.

"Now I can kill the witches as well as the innocent." He laughed as he cast a glance out of the corner of his eye.

She turned her head the best she could and saw the frightened woman on the ground beside her. But it was the last thing she saw as she gripped her stomach in gut wrenching pain.

She grabbed for her sister but he was too strong. Before she could even react her sister was lying on the ground her blood seeping from the hole in her chest.

He went to reach for the last one but was alerted by something in his mind. "This isn't over witch." he sneered as he disappeared in a blink.

She ran to her sister, her heart beating ten miles a minute. This couldn't be happening. Not again. She couldn't lose another sisters.

She watched as the woman ran to the one on the ground. She could hear her cry out for her, but it made no sense. What she saw was not real. It couldn't be. She did what she could. She ran down the alley in the opposite direction, away from the women. She heard the one cry out in pain of loss but she kept going. Running as fast as she could. She had really had no where to go, but she couldn't stay there. Everything there was too unreal for her.

She lifted her sister to her and saw the pain in her eyes. Pain that she had witnessed to many times. "Hang on don't you leave me too."

"I. I can't. It hurts."

"I know honey. But you need to hang on. For me. For us.You can't let them win" she ran her hand over the top of jer head. "For her."

She locked eyes with her sister. She knew all was lost. She was going to see her sister and her mother.

"No. You hang on you hear me? Don't you dare give up on me. I can't do this alone. I need."

"I love you." She said as she held her eyes in hers, before she closed her eyes.

She looked down not really believing that this was even happening.

"No. No. **NO! Piiiiiiiipeeeeerrr!. Noooooooooooo!**" She cried out, as she sank her head, resting on her sisters' chest. Feeling the final beats through her heart


	3. Chapter 3

She ran, faster then she even thought she could. But there wasn't much she even recalled about herself. But she knew she was scared. Running down the darkened alley she stopped before she made a sharp turn.

Making her way down the street she soon found the high rising steeple of the church before her. Running towards it she wrapped her arms around her to fend off the cold, as she made her way to the door.

A nun opened the door and in seeing the poor soul before her, she ushered her in. Taking a blanket near by she wrapped it around the woman before her, and like a frail child in her arms as she wept.

She rested as she saw the images in her mind over and over. What was it she really saw? She tried to piece everything together but she couldn't.

"Sister Lily?"

"She came in last night. She was so scared." She answered, as she watched the sleeping woman on the small cot that was normally her own bed. The shelter was more then full. They could not except anymore homeless people. But she could not turn the child away

He looked down on the sleeping figure, "Its ok. She needs shelter. That is what we are here for. Let her rest for now." He spoke as he watched the figure sleep. Even from the back he reminded her of someone he once knew.

* * *

He ran. He ran faster then he even thought possible for him to run. He heard her cry of pain and scream of sorrow as he continued his run. Ignoring the throbbing in his head he quickly fell to his knees beside Piper. There was so much blood he couldn't even tell where she was hurt. They had taken one from them, he would not lose another. Especially this one.

Even his heart was connected to this one as he heard her cry her name. He knew, if he lost Piper, then the other would soon be lost as well.

"Come on Honey. Hang on. Don't you let go."

"Leo. What's taking so long?"

Leo held his hands over her body as the soft glow spread throughout her. "She almost died. A few more seconds and we would have lost her." he said still concentrating on the one sister who had stolen his heart.

Piper gasped as she felt the air rush into her lungs. As Leo helped her sit back up he embraced her tight

"What the hell happen?"

"Demon. What else." She said, as she looked at Piper.

Piper saw the love and concern on her sisters' face. Letting go of Leo she went to her sister.

"Hey I'm ok."

"I can't even imagine what I would do if I had lost you too." she felt the tear starting down her face.

Piper looked eyes with her and wiped away the tears.

"Look why don't we go home. Sit in front of the fire with a mug of my special hot chocolate."

"What about the innocent?"

"She ran. I'll take you two home. We can try and locate her in the morning." Leo said wrapping his arms around the two of them before they all became a glow of blue and white lights.

* * *

She sat on the couch and everything from before had raced through her mind. How she watched her sister die and how it almost happened again. She felt the tears well up but she made no effort to wipe them away.

--- ----

Piper stood over the stove lost in her own thoughts. As she waited for the water to boil.

"Hey you ok Piper?"

She looked up and met his caring eyes. What was it about him that she first fell in love with? It was so long ago she couldn't even remember. But then it wasn't that long ago. What? Almost three years.

"Yeah I was just thinking of everything."

"Look why don't I leave you two alone tonight. I think just the two of you might be good for both of you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You know for a guy your pretty smart."

"Well, I learned from three sisters when they needed time to themselves." He smiled down at her before giving her a quick kiss, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Piper watched as his orbs were soon nothing but a memory as she made the hot chocolate and went back to the living room. "Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"Only if you remembered the Baileys."

"Of course."

They sat in silence just enjoy the company of the other.

"I'm Sorry." She finally said quietly.

Piper looked over at her sister, "for what?"

"I couldn't get to you. Everything happened so fast."

"It wasn't sure fault."

"Piper you almost died. And I froze."

"You did not freeze. I saw you." Piper placed her mug on the table and faced her sister. Taking the mug her sister, she then took both her hands in hers, "Look at me."

Prue looked up at Pipers soft brown eyes.

Even now Piper could still see the pain in the blue eyes before her. "Prue stop it. I'm not going anywhere. And Phoebe didn't want to either."

"I watched her die Piper. I couldn't save her. I was supposed to protect you two. I promised Mum."

"Prue. I was there to remember. There was nothing we could have done. He did this, not us. And for once not even a demon. It was his own rage that killed her."

"And his rage for me that got her killed." Prue let everything out as she felt the tears running freely down her face.

Piper reached over and hugged Prue as she felt her own tears. It had been six months since they had lost Phoebe. But to them it felt like it was just yesterday.

Prue suddenly let out a small chuckle as she held Piper. Pulling back slightly she held her sister close to her, "you know she would kick our asses if she saw us right now?"

"Yeah I know." Piper agreed, as they both conjured an image in their minds of Phoebe kicking their asses, or trying too.

It was there, later that night, that Leo found them sleeping. Piper leaning against Prue each with their arms and hands interlocking with the other.

Taking a blanket from the closet he draped it over them, wondering if they had dealt with the one demon they could never defeat: The death of their baby sister to a mad man.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper turned another page to the BOS looking for anything that might help them vanquish, or at least defend themselves against the demon they had fought the night before. She laughed inwardly as she recalled how many times they had all said they needed to index the book. But she also wished that Phoebe was there with them, she knew the book inside and out.

Prue walked into the attic watching as her sister turned another page. "Any luck?"

Piper just shock her head, "Sorry. Not yet."

Standing beside her sister she looked down on the next page that Piper came to.

They both stared at the Woogeyman spell as they recalled when Phoebe had been possessed by him and what nearly happened.

Prue moved away from Piper and wiped away a silent tear, before she picked up the crystal and held it above the map of the city.

Prue looked on as the crystals swayed in her hands. Casting a small shadow with every movement it made. She soon turned her thoughts to her sister. One she had lost not that long ago. Memories swept through her mind as she recalled moments with her baby sister. Moments she would not get again. She watched the crystal swayed back and forth before it tugged from her hands and landed on an area near the cliffs at Golden Gate Park. "Piper, I think I have something." She said as she looked down at the crystal.

* * *

She woke with a start though feeling the warmth of the blanket around her. She didn't move for her fear of the unknown. Opening her eyes to catch the warmth of the brown eyes that met hers.

"Good morning."

She looked at her with hesitation, "Hi." She said meekly.

Sister Lily looked at the lost child in her bed, "you hungry?" she asked, though knowing the answer.

She was answered with a slight nod.

She sat at the table with the others and ate her food. She felt the urge to run but wasn't sure what or to where. But as she got up from the table and walked out of the shelter she looked in one direction and then the other, before deciding on the one she would travel.

Sister Lily ran after her, but by the time she had made it to the door, the woman was to far away.

"She will find her home." Pastor Williams said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

She watched as she disappeared into the forest outside the churchyard, "I hope so Pastor." She replied quietly before she turned back inside the church.

The rain was now turning what looked like another beautiful day in San Francisco to a cold wet one. Spring on the coast.

She heard the surf crashing against the rocks and seemed drawn by the sound it brought. The roaring thunder echoing in the air as the wind picked up, crashing the waves harder and faster against the shore.

She sat on the rocks watching the waves in the distance. She felt peace with each crash of the water. Mother nature showing her fierceness.

But suddenly they came again, she looked around fearing her own safety. She felt the pain as it was happening again. The images in her head, the voices.

She squeezed her head with her hands hoping they would get out. Someone was hurt. The blood it wasn't hers but she felt their pain.

* * *

"Prue we should have waited for Leo to get back."

"No way, and let her get away again." Prue shot back as she closed the door to the jeep.

"We don't know you found her. You could have found that demon. Which in case you forgot nearly killed me last night."

"I was there Piper, I remember, but I know it's her. I wasn't trying to find the demon, you were." Prue remarked back as they made their way through the park.

Piper kept up with Prues fast pace. Sometimes she hated it when her oldest sister sunk her teeth into something and wouldn't let it go. It reminded Piper of how Phoebe used to be. "You're both just stubborn." She said out loud, but not enough for Prue to hear what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Piper covered as she continued to walk.

The rain came down in droves as the thunder rumbled above them. Piper looked up and saw the clouds moving quickly, gathering as if to convene over the city. Ramming into one another as another rumble moved across the sky.

"Prue where are you going? This is ridiculous. We're going to get soaked. Not to mentioned killed."

"News flash Piper. We already are. And we are not going to get killed." Prue argued, "Look I'm not going to let that thing get this poor woman. Now come on, it's not much further." Prue replied back over her shoulder. She knew Piper was right on some levels, but she had to find that woman, or die trying.

She followed more to her instincts then anything else as she stood at the top of the small cliff, looking down to the waters edge below her.

"No way." Piper protested

"Piper come on. Look she is down there, I know she is." Prue said as she took Piper hand in hers.

"Fine. But if I." Piper stopped when she felt her feet give from under her as she started to slide down the muddy embankment. Though when she landed at the bottom she had the self-satisfaction knowing she had dragged Prue along with her. She looked over at Prue covered in mud and couldn't help but let out the chuckle that was building inside her.

"Yeah funny Piper. Now come on." Prue got up and helped Piper to her feet as well as they made their way down the beach.

Making their way cautiously, Prue had taken Pipers hand in hers. She needed to know that her sister was there. She found her mind drifting back to the night before and suddenly felt a wave of fear pass over her.

--- ----

She turned from the voices as she started up the beach, when she saw them moving in front of her. No leave me alone. Her mind screamed out to her as she froze in place. Her mind was playing games on her. But they were so real. She turned the other way and started to run.

--- ----

"Piper?"

"I see her." Piper replied as she followed after her sister.

They both started to run after the woman from the night previous. They just had to get to her and then they could worry about the demon.

Leo orbed in the middle of the beach and saw them running towards her. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that now she would be safe. According to his bosses she was one innocent that they needed to save. They had told him that the Source's assassin was using her as bait to get to the Charmed Ones, though he still wanted her dead as well.

Even when they told him, Leo knew even they did not know who she was. To them she was a mere mortal. But he had learned over the years that everyone was destined for something. He took that even if they did not know what was going on, they knew there was something special about the woman they now sought.

--- ----

She ran, as the rain fell harder and faster around her. She was soaked and was starting to feel the cold working its way through her, deep inside her was like her own world shaking.

She tripped once, but caught her balance, but not for long as she tripped again. She tried getting up but fumbled in the wet sand. She heard them coming. Must get away. Must run. Hurt me. No can't hurt me. Hurt them. I can. I can hurt them.

She felt the hands on her back. She heard their voices but not the words. She panicked as fear gripped her.

No get way. Don't touch me. Evil. Bad. Hateful. Get away. She tried to get away from them but she couldn't, one held her arm as the other spoke softly. But it was a trick, they always tricked her like that. No can't go back. Not to the straps holding her down. No get away run run. She pulled away but they were stronger. She felt the arms wrap around her trying to calm her. She wanted to run yet somehow now she felt warm, safe.

--- ----

Piper had joined Prue on the sand as the woman fought to get away from them. All she got was incoherent mumbles, as Prue tried to calm her down. She had finally got her tight in her arms and to Pipers relief the woman was now calming. She looked down at the top of the head that was buried in Prues arms, and brushed back the stray lock of hair. But in doing s,o she felt her heart jump as her hand pulled away and covered her mouth.

Leo ran up to them glad he had finally caught up.

"Is she ok?" he asked as Prue finally got her calmed and Piper sat beside them. But he suddenly got worried at her reaction.

"Piper?"

Prue looked over at her sister when she heard the tone of Leo's voice.

"Piper what is it?" Prue asked seeing her sisters' face grew extremely pale.

"She. That's" She couldn't get the words out as she looked at the face before her.

Prue held Pipers gazed and then followed her eyes to the woman in her arms. She looked down and then too felt her own heart flip inside her as she held the face in her gaze. She tried to speak but only one thing came out. "Phoebe?" she whispered quietly. Her word lost in the sound of the crashing surf.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her baby sister was sleeping on their couch. But that wasn't right. Phoebe was dead. She died after Roger kidnapped and drugged her, forcing her to see things through her power. And then they had lost her to her drug-induced coma. She could feel her emotions churning inside her. But the more she thought about it, the more confused the she got.

Prue sat on the edge of the couch watching as Phoebe slept. She ran her hand over the top of her head aimlessly.

Leo had orbed them home not long after they all witnessed seeing Phoebe in Prues arms. Getting her to rest on the couch was easy, as she was so exhausted she nearly fell on to it when they orbed in. They all knew she had no idea what was going on around her as she soon drifted to sleep.

Prue couldn't take her eyes off her. It wasn't possible. Everything they had gone through the last six months. The pain, the broken hearts, the funeral. She wasn't supposed to be there, but she was.

Piper moved and sat beside Prue on the couch, "Prue. What's going on?"

Prue didn't even move. She couldn't take her eyes off her baby sister. "I don't know." She replied quietly. "But I intend to find out." She finished as she glared up at Leo, knowing that he could find the answers they both sought.

Leo just watched the two older sisters giving any comfort they could to the one on the couch. He had been as shocked as they were at the beach when he had seen Phoebe in Prues arms. He didn't even want to consider what was going on as he looked down at them. He just reacted as he wrapped his arms around the three of them and orbed them all to the Manor. But now, as he looked on Prue sat starring down at Phoebe, and Piper soon joining her at their sisters' side he heard the ring in his mind. But he ignored it. As much as he wanted to go like he was suppose to, he shut them out. Being more concerned for the sisters before him.

He didn't miss the look in Prues eyes as she turned towards him. The edge in her voice was something he did not want to even face as he even felt himself take a hesitant step back.

"Leo?"

"Prue I don't know honest. As far as I knew she was dead."

"Then get your whitelighter ass up there and find out what the hell is going on! Because some how my baby sister, who died six months ago, is lying here on our couch!" Prue practically yelled at him.

Piper looked at Prue and then towards Leo. She wanted to help Leo from the wrath of her sister, but she too wanted to know what had happened and what was going on as much as her sister.

Leo had turned his look to Piper, hoping but some how knew she could not or would not help him. Taking one last look at Phoebe he orbed out leaving the three of them alone.

He looked around and quickly started for the chamber before him. He had been summoned what to them was hours ago. But he couldn't leave them, he still couldn't believe what he had seen.

Pushing open the door he stood waiting for the assault of anger that he usually got when he was that late.

"You are late Leonardo."

"I know. But." He started before he was cut off.

"We know what has transpired."

"How is this possible? I_ **saw her die**_ six months go in that hospital. I comforted and protected her sister's before, during and after the funeral."

"We have seen what has happened but it was not us who twisted destiny."

Leo looked around confused. "If it wasn't you then." He starred each on in the eyes, "Who?" he finally asked.

They seemed to be lost in their own thoughts as they cast glances at each other. No one wanting to speak, for they only had a slight idea of what was happening.

He watched as they gazed past each other. He had a feeling inside him and reached out with his mind. He prayed that what he thought was not real.

He felt the twinge as he listened in his mind. Listened to what they told him. He was the oldest, the wisest. But he answered to them. He held his eyes closed as he listened to them, those above him that controlled everything.

He opened his eyes and felt everyone else's on his. Standing he made his way around the large bench they all sat behind.

He locked eyes with Leo as he made his way to the whitelighter.

"Take me to them." was all he said as he rested his hand on Leo's arm.

Leo hesitated a moment before he looked around to the other elders. Then taking his leave he orbed out with the oldest of all elders.

--- ----

Prue felt her anger boiling inside her. She had no way of controlling it as she felt she was going to burst. Whether through her power or any other means she didn't care. She needed to know why and how her baby sister was alive and well. Maybe well wasn't the word she was looking for. She knew that Phoebe was still suffering from whatever effects that Roger had caused to her.

She looked up as she saw the familiar blue orbs of Leo returning and stood ready to ream into him the second he became solid. She was taken back though as she soon noticed the figure standing next to their friend and whitelighter.

* * *

She tossed in her sleep. Nothing making sense to her but the pain she felt. Yet somehow she knew the pain was not hers. Sitting up suddenly she felt the warm embrace around. Not the usual cold straps she felt that held her down when she was upset or angry. All she felt now was warmth. Love. That was the one thing she couldn't ever remember feeling was the love of another, yet here now, she felt it like she thought she never would again.

Again. The word rang through her mind. Had she ever felt love like that before? She hadn't recalled but she buried her face in the arms that held her hoping they would never go away. Hoping the feeling would never let her go.

---

Prue looked over at Phoebe and Piper knowing that her sister was in safe hands she turned back towards Leo.

"Hitchhiker Leo?" she asked sarcastically.

Leo looked at Prue not really sure if he should answer or let it go. He choose the later.

He looked around at the Manor and all she had to offer the world., "I don't blame you for your hostility Prudence. If I were you I too would be more then furious. But do not take this out on Leo or even the elders. The decision to what is happening was not theirs but someone higher then even them. Even if what happened, happened for a reason we may not agree on. Even I did not. I fought to save Phoebe, but there were others that felt this was the best way to preserve the Charmed Ones."

Prue stood in shock, "Preserve us? " she was too stunned to say anything that she had built up over the years.

Prue looked down at Phoebe who was now comfortably situated on Piper lap. "Preserve us? Does she look preserved to you? My sister is like talking to a two-year-old. She has lost everything." Prues anger shot out as she turned back to him

He held her gaze in his. He wasn't even sure himself what had happened. But he knew it was his duty to tell her. To tell them.

"She didn't die that night." There it was. He said it. He had let everything open.

He felt the stares of both Prue and Piper on his eyes as he tried to fend them off. "Let me see if I can explain."

* * *

He looked down at the demon before him. "You failed." as he screamed out at the pain they had all felt. Yet at the same time he was waiting for the signal. Any signal

"No your highness. I have not. I have discovered something even more powerful then you could imagine." He prayed and tried for his own life.

He waited till his servant spoke again.

"She lives. The youngest Charmed One is still among them. The power of three lives on." He answered though he knew that the wrath of his master was not far behind.

He sat quiet before he gave his final offer for the day.

"Then it is simple." he said as he watched in the distance the ripples of the lake.

He needed no words as he started to leave.

"And do not fail me again." The source spoke the cold edge in his voice more evident then before.

* * *

Prue moved towards him as he didn't even move, about to confront him with a whirl wind of past emotions she had felt when she lost her sister.

"Prue I don't even think I can explain the emotions you are going through."

"No you can't. Phoebe is here and you all deny her life." Prue shot back.

"It was not us. But know she is changing all your destinies by being here now."

"I don't give a shit whose destiny she is changing. You guys took her. You messed with our lives _**again!"**_

Prue felt the evil presence in the air around the Manor. But before she could even react. She felt the arrow slam into her chest. The searing pain it was causing caused her to fall quickly as she grabbed on for anything to support her. As she fell to the ground her world went black

Piper looked up to freeze the sudden demon attack but he was once again faster then she was and she too felt the same pain she had before. Feeling her blood seep through her fingers she fell to the floor as her world went black.

He quickly reached over and picked up the sleeping figure on the couch and was soon gone. Leaving the two older ones to their own destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

He appeared in the darkened passage and quietly made his way down the hall. He passed his hand over her face causing her to drift off to sleep, as he then placed her on the bed and then turned and left the room. Leaving her alone in the darkness as she slept.

"She is there."

"You have done well."

"Its just a game to you isn't it?"

He looked at the one before him. Not sure he had heard what he had. Had he actually spoken back to him? "No. It is so much more them that. Now go." He waved his hand in dismissal as he started for the room that held her.

He turned and watched him enter the room before he himself left. Though not really sure what he had in mind for the youngest witch.

He stood over her just watching her sleep. His mind reached out to hers touching the places that had been hurt the most.

"Soon this will all be over." He said as he let go of his connection and left the room.

* * *

"She is gone again."

"Yes."

"Is he still with the sisters?"

"Yes. He needed to heal the eldest. She was injured more then what Leo could have healed."

"They need to find her."

"They will. When it is time."

"He is getting stronger."

"We know. But he can not defeat them yet. He needs more power."

"He might get it."

"They will prevail."

They cast glances back and forth. Even amongst themselves they had secrets. Most knew something but the newer ones were still not included. For it was a learning process for them as well. How to use the power that had been bestowed on them.

"The time is near." One said before the all nodded in agreement.

Something was about to happen. But there were something's that they could not predict the outcome of. Some times destiny changed its course when certain things happened. A course that they did not drive. One that had been set by ones more powerful then even them.

* * *

Leo held his hands over the fallen sisters, one above each one as his power flowed through him. It was taking longer then he was willing it to work. But he was trying to heal them both at the same time.

She felt the searing pain, but it was lessening with each moment before she finally opened her eyes. "Oh. What was that?"

"Demon. What else." Leo said flatly as he focused his energy on the other sister.

Piper looked down at Prue and took her hand in her, "Prue come on."

Leo focussed more but he was starting to feel her fading.

"Leo? Hurry."

"Piper I am. That arrow she took must have been closer to her heart then I thought." He said, as he focused everything he had on Prue.

"What was that thing anyway?"

"Something that you need to be very afraid of." Was all that the voice beside her said.

Piper looked up, as a second pair of hands was placed over Prue. The golden glow of his power seemed to almost blind her. But she looked on with new hope, and her prayers were soon answered as Prue gasped for air.

"Oh God. Prue." Piper reached down and smothered her sister in a hug.

Prue placed her arms around Piper returning the hug she was getting. "Piper I'm ok."

Piper pulled back, "Leo needed help to save you."

Prue looked from Leo up to the elder that was kneeling beside her, "Thank you."

"You are a Charmed One. I couldn't let you die. It is not your destiny."

Charmed One. Phoebe. Prue quickly pushed past him to the couch only to find it empty.

"Phoebe. What the hell happened to Phoebe?" she yelled out to anyone in the room that would answer her. Hoping that someone had seen something.

Piper followed her sisters' stare. She was concentrating so hard on Prue that she had forgotten about Phoebe.

"Leo? Where is she?" Piper now felt her own panic escalating.

Prue felt the hand in hers and knew whose it was. _'This can't be happening. We just got her back. For what? So we can lose her again?'_ everything ran through her mind. Only this time she knew they would not be as lucky to get her back alive unless they found her fast. This time she was in the hands of evil.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Hello Phoebe." the voice from the darkness spoke to her. "Glad to see you are awake. Now we can have some fun again."

He stepped from the shadows his eyes locked on hers as the straps held her down still. She could see the madness in his eyes as he reached out for her she felt her world start to spin

_"You had this coming Prue. I need to punish you. You were a very very bad girl today. And now you must pay the consequences._

_She looked at him to her side and she knew what that meant. It was his favorite toy. But also knew what he would do during the punishment and at the end. He was trying to prove to him self that she still belonged to him. But she knew she never would. Not again._

_She felt the tip of the whip cut into her flesh as she tried to hold in a cry of pain. She knew that was what he wanted. And she was going to make him earn it. _

"Do you want to see more Phoebe? Maybe I should speed it up a little. He looked down at her as she tried to take in a breath of air from what she had seen. But before she got her thoughts he thrust her back.

_He ran his hand over her stomach. Taking in her body before him. But he made no move for her. He walked around behind her and took in the blood that ran down her back. Taking his hand he lifted his finger over a running stream of blood as he brought his finger and took it to his mouth. Savoring the tastes of her. The taste of her blood mixed with the salt of her perspiration._

_He felt his blood boil inside at the taste of her. He reached his hand around her front and gently yet firmly squeezed her breast in his hand. As he placed kisses over her shoulder blades._

_He had never really thought about doing anything more then just taunting her. But this time seemed different. She seemed different. She seemed to defy him. But something inside him suddenly wanted more._

_His one hand still on her breast his other just caressed her stomach. Still as smooth and solid as he recalled. But as he ran his tongue over her back and he took in more of her blood, he reached down to her. Rubbing her. He felt his insides ready to erupt like a volcano ready to explode onto the earth below it._

_He quickly spun her around and brought his lips down on her as she fought to pull away. She could feel him rubbing against her as his hand still caressed near her and just inside. But as she felt him harden she felt his hands moved to her lower back and then his sudden thrust as he jammed himself inside her. Moving her hips with his hands he felt his explosion inside release into her._

"Your sister asked for it all Phoebe. She deserved what she got."

She heard the voice but she was trying to gain control of herself. For she had almost become one with her sister. The pain that was Prues was now hers.

_She felt the weight release off her arms as he lifted her off the hook. But she soon found herself on the floor with him on top of her. His hands moving all over her body as she fought to get away. But with each struggle she was rewarded with a punch, thrusting the air from her lungs and giving him a chance to hold her down again._

_"You didn't use to fight me Prue." He taunted as his hand squeezed her breast flicking the nipple before he brought his mouth over the other breast taking it in his teeth, biting just hard enough to hold on as his tongue ran quickly over it. Knowing it would arouse even her._

_His other hand moving quickly along the inside of her legs. Feeling her body react as his fingers stroked her. Feeling her getting wet for him. He waited for his moment as he ran his tongue up and down her body as his fingers tore at her insides. Enticing her to except him and want him._

_He could feel her body start to shake beneath him, as even she could not resist the natural reaction that her body was feeling._

_His tongue moved with ease and sped over her breasts, as his own body started to want the pleasures she was releasing inside him._

_He felt his lower body harden and react almost on pure human instinct as he thrust himself into her again. Feeling the rhythm of his task and shut out the screams of her pain as he felt his own explosions once again. But her screams only enticed him more and his rhythm quickened. Thrusting himself harder and faster until even he coudn't take it anymore. _

_He slowed to a more natural rhythm as he pulled himself from her, but his hand remained caressing her. His mouth taking in hers as he kissed her violently. Before moving down once again and taking her nipple in his teeth. The combination of the two getting her aroused again, as her body fighting what was natural._

_He moved further down his hands moving up to her breasts as he moved lower to her legs, his tongue exploring everything about her. He could feel her cries out but he continued to run his tongue inside her. Sucking in and tasting what was really her._

_He ran his tongue slowly and purposely up her stomach as his hand once again found its mark. Entering her as rapid and as violently as if it had been him._

_Once again he felt his own arousal inside and he rammed himself to her again. Taking for his own pleasure as she screamed out in fear and pain._

_He finally pulled away from her and stood. Collecting his clothes, he looked down on her like a used piece of clothing._

_He then kicked her in the ribs, "Thanks for the fuck Prue. We'll have to try that again sometime." He snickered at her battered and broken form on the floor. Knowing he had won another round. _

She screamed out in pain as if everything was happening to her. The beating, the whipping, the rape.

"Its almost time." He said as he looked across at the screaming figure on the bed. "You are recalling more and more. And I need you to get past that. But in order for you to, you must relive it." He spoke to her though not even sure if she was hearing him. "Yes soon it will be time." He said with no emotions

* * *

"What the HELL is going on?" Prue felt her anger rising more then she ever had in her entire life.

Piper tried to calm Prue down but in all honesty she didn't want to. She was just as angry as Prue was.

He looked at them both. "It is some what complicated."

Leo looked at the elder and then back to the girls. He now had a good idea of what was going on. But would wait until they were all told.

"Uncomplicate it for us." Prue ordered as she sat on the couch, where Piper soon joined her.

He watched them. He knew they had every right to be angry. He would be. He did not agree with many of their ways. But this time even he knew they had gone to far.

"Phoebe wasn't suppose to die that night. None of what happened to her was ever suppose to happen. When you vanquished Nibor the power he bestowed onto Roger should have vanquished with him."

"They didn't. They made him crazier and look what happened." Piper said her own anger rising.

"True. But we think that the Source had something to do with that. He saw a small loophole to vanquish the three of you. When you vanquished Nibor he used his power to collect Nibor's powers and give them to Roger. It was at that moment of transfer that Roger was weak. When you were able to use your power and defeat him."

He took in each of their faces looking for some reaction. But he was surprised he got none so he continued.

"When Roger escaped and kidnapped Phoebe, alarms went up all over the place up there. A course of destiny had been changed and the change needed to be mended before it was to late." He spoke as he started to pace. His own emotions starting to get the better of him. "We almost got it back on track when you got Phoebe back. But we knew there was something wrong. Or they knew."

"Wait they? Aren't you they?" Prue asked confused.

"There are more _they's_ in this then there should be Prue. To most down here, the Elders are they. But to the Elders the ones known as they, are the Forefathers. They control destiny and most other things on your lives."

"So they decided what? That Phoebe had to die?" Leo asked though even now he was getting confused.

He looked out the window. The sun was trying to break through the clouds. "Like I said. She never died. Right before she did die the Forefathers took her soul. And when you had her funeral that was when they took her body and replaced her soul back inside it. They needed to heal what was done. To get her back on her true destiny path."

"Ok you know, this is all good to know. Someone up there saved her and gave her back. But where is she **_NOW!?"_** Piper exploded as she yelled at the man before her, "All any of you have ever done is nothing but toy with our lives. Now I just got **MY** life back and my sister. I will not sit here and listen to some old man ranting about a destiny that was changed and tried to put back together."

She stood up and started for the stairs, "Something has taken my baby sister and when I find them I will vanquish their sorry ass."

He waited a split second; "I took her."


	8. Chapter 8

She sat up as her scream echoed throughout the passages. She felt the perspiration on her body as she shook with the cool air on her skin.

She closed her eyes to images that had been in her head. Her mind drifting to those she loved. It was at that moment that she felt the arms wrap around her, giving her comfort. She felt safe and that was all she needed as she buried herself into the warm arms, her tears running freely.

* * *

Prue spun her head around and stared at him. Piper stopped dead in her tracks on the stairs and Leo was to stunned to even move.

"Yes you heard me right. I took Phoebe when the demon attacked. I knew Leo could heal the two of you, so I took my chance in getting Phoebe back to the Forefathers."

Everyone still held their ground. Had he raelly said what they had heard.

"You? You took her?" Prue finally managed to get out. Though she could feel her anger inside starting to rise higher then it already had been.

He cast a glance at each one in the room. "I am sorry. When the two of you went down, I had to save Phoebe. I was sent here to retrieve her anyway. She is safe for now."

"For now!?! How dare you stand there and tell us what is best for our sister!" Piper yelled as she made her way back into the living room.

"Piper. They needed to heal her mind and body after what she went through with Roger. I am sorry. I tried to find another way, but they would not have it. But you must understand that they did this for all of you."

"I want my sister back and I want her back **now**!" Piper nearly growled at the man before her.

Prue was still stunned but stood beside Piper to back her up. Her younger sister spoke the words she was about to.

"It's not that easy." He finally said.

Leo saw the explosion about to happen and quickly stepped between his boss and the sisters. "Look. I think I understand what is going on," He said to the Elder, "Can you take them to her? It may help Phoebe as much as them."

"That is forbidden."

"I don't give a crap what is forbidden. If you have the ability to take us to Phoebe, take us." Prue now let her own anger out.

He looked at Leo knowing that the whitelighter would understand.

"He can't." Leo finally said holding the gaze of his boss, "He can only go when he is summoned."

Piper tossed her arms up in the air in defeat, "Great. So Phoebe is up there somewhere going through god knows what, _**alone!**_ This is so typical of them," she said aggravated that they had once again meddled in their lives.

* * *

She felt the warmth of the blanket on her skin. But everything was still confusing to her. She recalled things that she didn't feel were possible. But somehow she knew were real. She blinked her eyes open and shut as she felt the pain in her body and mind. But she felt the comforting hand on her arms.

"Rest Phoebe. It will be all over soon." The voice came from the darkness but yet it was right there.

She opened her eyes and focused on the voice and the darkness. "Grams?"

"Rest my darling. It's almost over." She said as she ran her hand over her granddaughters' head.

He watched them from the door, "She isn't ready."

"She needs to be back with her family now."

"It is not time yet."

"You know I don't care what you think. Either you send her back to them. Or I will go down there and bring them to her. The choice is yours. But do not think for one moment that I am not serious." Penny raised her voice enough to make her point, but not enough to wake her grandchild.

He looked at her face and saw her determination.

"Maybe it would be for the better if they saw her and her them. It could make the healing process quicker for her." He finally gave in, "Take her. The rest the three of them can handle together. But do not tell them of what is to come."

Penny looked at him defiantly before making her way back over to Phoebe. She placed her arms under her and carefully lifted her up. Phoebe, luckily for her, was always the light one of the family, and she was glad to see that that had not changed. Giving him one last glare she disappeared in a bask of light.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Prue shot back at him. She knew they were getting nowhere, but yelling at him made her feel a little better.

He went to say something but heard the call in his mind. Like Leo, he turned to the heavens answering an unheard voice.

They all recognized the sign of him talking to someone in his mind. Leo had done it enough times for them not to see it.

"Things are moving faster then they are suppose to. Be prepared for trying times. But know this. You requested the duty before you." He finished as he suddenly disappeared.

"Ok and you tell me they are not cryptic. What the hell was that?" Piper turned and questioned Leo.

Prue placed her hand on Pipers arm wanting to diffuse the situation. She was as mad and angry as Piper was, but she knew aiming that anger at Leo wouldn't help. "Piper."

"No Prue. You cannot stand there and tell me you are ok with this crap. They took Phoebe from us. And when we finally got her back they took her again." She felt the tear well in her eyes.

All Prue could do was stand up and wrap her sister in a warm hug. But it was then, she saw the golden sparkle in the living room. Thinking it was the elder coming back she turned her fury on him.

"What you forget to take the knife out of our backs? You can not keep ruining our lives like this. We are through you hear me? You get your elder ass back there and …" Prue stop in mid sentence when she saw who was standing before her, "Grams?"

Penny caught her granddaughters eyes, "I'm sorry to be a inconvenience Prudence." She said as she placed Phoebe on the couch.

"Grams?" Piper looked at her grams and then made her way to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry my darlings. I did what I could for her. The rest of the road is hers."

"Grams I'm so sorry."

"It is ok my dear. Just wait next time till you see who is appearing in your living room." She said a she pulled Prue into a hug. "I have to go my dears. Take care of each other."

"No Grams wait. What about Phoebe?" Piper asked hoping her sister was going to be ok.

"I can not say Piper. But everything will explain itself sooner rather then later." She finished, as she disappeared in her golden lights.

Prue joined Piper near the couch as she ran her hand over the top of her sleeping sisters' head. Everything was getting more complicated in her mind then she cared to want. First her sister was dead. Then she was back. Then she was gone again. Now back. If she lost her again she swore to herself that she would just stop. They could fight their own battles with evil.

Piper held Phoebes hand in hers and then all she could do was stare at her baby sister as she slept.

--- ----

She felt in a daze, but she also felt the loving touch she had before. But somehow this was different. This touch was more intense then the one before that she had felt. She lifted the heaviness from her eyes and opened them. The only thing she saw was the intense love in the blue eyes above her.

"P..Prue?"

"I'm here sweetie." Prue answered as she brushed her hand along Phoebes cheek, cupping her face inside her hand. Holding to that moment in her mind. "I love you."

Phoebe held her eyes for a moment longer, "I love you too."

Piper felt the tears well in her eyes as she watched and listened to her sister. "I love you Phoebe." She said, as she reached over and looked down on her baby sister.

Piper heard the start of an answer but before she knew it Phoebe was gone. But when she went to say something to Prue she too was also gone.

"Leo!" She cried out as fear and panic ripped at her heart. But before she could even move her world went black and then she felt nothing.


	9. the end

Piper woke up on the couch with Leo sitting next to her. "How long?"

"Not long. But after everything with Prue, and then Phoebe I figured you needed your rest."

Piper sat up. She had fallen asleep and now when she woke she had hoped everything was a dream, or more a nightmare. "Leo I have to find her. I lost Prue, I can't lose Phoebe too." she felt her tears start down her face as she buried herself into his chest as he pulled her into a hug.

She had looked through the book for anything on her sister but had so far come up empty. Then she remembered something. "Oh my God. It's Roger. He took both of them and now he was here flaunting it in my face."

She bolted up from the couch and ran up to Prues room. Quickly grabbing an old photo book she started to flip through the pages. She knew he wouldn't keep them here in town and she recalled Prue saying something about a place that her and Roger used to go to on weekends. Finding the picture she was looking for she ran back down stairs. "Leo can you take me here?" She didn't know if Leo could go on just a photo, but she prayed that he could.

He looked at the picture in her hands before wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Prue watched helplessly as Roger forced her sister to get another premonition. She knew that this was all just a sick game to him. But she could see the lost look that Phoebe was getting whenever she came out of her visions. He was slowly driving her sister mad.

She was relieved when he had finally left them alone. But when she saw in the lantern how he was talking to Piper at the house she knew that they had to get out of there.

Praying her powers still worked on objects, she released the tape that was holding her down. Moving as quickly as she could to Phoebe, she was able to release her sister from the shackles that held her.

Phoebe felt only the pain in her mind as she had tried to fight back the visions she was getting, but his power was to strong for her. She fought back when she felt the hand on her but was soon relieved when she heard Prues voice.

Making their way through the house Prue suddenly felt Phoebe being pulled from her arm.

"Going somewhere." Nibor asked as she held Phoebe in his grasp, his talon hands around her neck.

"Let her go and I won't have to vanquish your sorry ass."  
"Oh. Big words for a witch who is about to lose her sister."  
"Let me kill her Nibor. "Airam glared at Prue.  
"I told you already. You can have the one with the power to freeze."  
"But I want her." she advanced on Prue. But what happened next, happened so fast even Prue wasn't really sure what happened.

--- ----

Piper and Leo appeared inside a large room with what looked to be a large vat of some sort. "Leo?"

"This is it Piper." He answered though as confuse as she was.

Piper took one last look around when she ran for the door. As she looked down the passage she saw the two demons at the one end. One had Phoebe in his hands as the other looked to be itching for fight. Piper reacted on her own instincts as she threw up her hands freezing the two demons before her.

"Piper?" Prue looked past the frozen demons to her middle sister.

Helping Phoebe get loose from his grip the three embraced as Piper, thankful that both her sisters where ok.

"Ok we have to vanquish this guy together. Before my freeze wears off." Piper said taking control.

"Phoebe. Any ideas?" Piper turned to her youngest sister hoping she would be able to come up with something.

"Um..Maybe. Repeat after me." Taking Prues hand in her and Prue taking Pipers in her other one they felt their magic flowing through the three of them

"_Borrowed power return to thee_

_No more to roam free._

_Demons who lend_

_The three send you to your end_."

She repeated it over and over. She heard her sisters beside her and the magic seemed to reach out from them slamming into the two demons that where there, just as they unfroze. Their screams heard throughout the large empty house.

They stood there a moment before Prue turned and taking her sisters hands she headed for the front door.

"I love you Prue."  
"Love you to baby. Let's go home." Prue said as they stepped down the front steps. But as they rounded the corner around the bushes Phoebe stopped.  
"Going somewhere ladies?" Roger was standing before them. Almost daring them to try something. "Oh and lookie Pipers here too."

Prue glared across at him, "It's over Roger." Prue said as she pushed Phoebe behind her.  
"I don't think so." He said with confidence, as he took a step forward.

Prue squinted her eyes to use her powers and sent him sailing across the yard.

He sat there stunned as to what had just happened. "What? That isn't possible."

"It's over Roger. Unless you want more of that, then I suggest you stay down there." Prue glared at him, though secretly wanting him to get backup.

Phoebe watched as he tried to stand. But the next thing she knew she was standing over top of him at the ready, as he once again laid out on the ground. "Why don't you just stay down there you piece of shit?" she said not really wanting to fight anymore. She felt her legs getting weaker. The only thing that kept her going was the images in her mind of Prue as she beat her over and over with the whip. Seeing her getting raped repeatedly.

Once again he stood up only this time he was slower. And before he could stand fully she spun a perfect roundhouse sending him spinning backward back towards Prue.

Prue saw him coming but made no move to get out of the way. Suddenly she saw herself face to face with him as he tried to regain his balance as his evil grin appeared on his face.

"This game is now over Roger."  
"You think so." He said back pulling himself to his feet. "And even if it is Prue. I've still won." He laughed at her.  
"I don't think, I know." She said, as she slammed her knee into his family jewels, harder then she even thought possible. Causing him to cry out in pain, as he bent over and fell to the ground curled in the fetal position.

Prue looked down as Phoebe came over to her ready to strike at him again. Her adrenaline still pumping. She went to kick him again, in the same place Prue had already hit him, but Prue pulled her arms around her pulling away from him.

"Phoebe its over. Let it go." She wanted to let her sister go. But inside her she knew it wasn't right. They couldn't get down to his level.

Phoebe struggled in her arms but soon gave in to her fight inside as she collapsed to the ground as Prue held her in her arms.

Piper ran over to them both and embraced them close to her as her own tears fell in with theirs. The state of her sisters was not lost on her, especially Prue. Her bruises evident of what she had been through. Casting a glance at Roger on the ground she turned away from him in disgust.

* * *

The three of them sat on the couch trying not to think of what had happened a few weeks ago. Darryl had told them that Roger was getting locked up in an asylum for a very long time.

Prue and Phoebe had started to work through the things that had happened to them.

"He never won did he." Phoebe broke the silence that hung between them.

Piper looked at her and then over to Prue. She had her arm around Phoebe and gave her sister a gentle squeeze when she spoke.

"No he didn't sweetie. And he never will." Piper said as she leaned over and huddled on Phoebes legs.

* * *

"It is as it should."

"They will not remember what happened originally?"

Leo stood in the room listening to the Elders.

"Only you Leo, will recall what happened. You, and us here. The Charmed Ones will not remember anything of what happened the first time."

"So he never escapes and goes after Phoebe. And she doesn't die?"

"No. Their destiny is how it should be."

"When Prue vanquished the demon on her own it was out of revenge. And that was how the Source was able to retrieve the powers and give them back to Roger. But the Power of Three vanquished him with good magic. Something stronger then even the Source can not yet go against."

"That was why you had giving me the location of the house when Piper showed me the picture." He said knowing now it was their way of helping.

"Yes. We needed Piper there to prevent history repeating itself again."

Leo thought for a minute before truly understanding what was going on.

"You may go now Leo. And remember you can never tell them what actually happened."

"I don't feel like taking on Prues wrath on that. So you have my word."

She stood in the back listening to everything. "You brought my grandchildren back together. I know it was for selfish reason but I thank you none the less."

"You have served us well over the years Penny. The pleasure was ours. And we in turn thank you for your help as well."

She looked down through the window they used and watched her grandchildren together, as they should be. Happy with the knowledge that what they went through was never meant to be and that they would never remember losing a part of them all.

* * *

The crackle of the fire grew louder as the burning log moved sending a shower of sparks up the chimney.

"Love you." Prue said as she tightened her hug on her sister

"Love you more then you love me." Phoebe said as she looked up at Prue.

Piper just laughed at her sisters, as she moved up more on Phoebes leg enveloping both her sisters in a hug.

"I got you both beat."

No more words were spoken. No more words were needed. They where whole again, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
